The present invention relates to a method for promoting and accelerating wound healing in an animal by systemic administration of a bioactive polysaccharide derived from an aloe vera plant, more particularly, a method for initiating and accelerating wound repair and tissue regeneration in an animal by systemic administration of a polymeric mannan derivative derived from an aloe vera plant.